


Witch-Mother

by Alixtii



Series: Watcher!verse [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bechdel Fix, Between Seasons/Series, Ethics, Female Protagonist, Gen, Joss Whedon Wicca, Laundry, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Religion, Season/Series 06-07, Season/Series 06-07 Hiatus, United Kingdom, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-20
Updated: 2005-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Althanea was hanging up the coven's laundry to dry when the Goddess spoke to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch-Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the election of Pope Benedict XVI, strangely enough.  
> **Timeline/Spoilers:** Takes place in between seasons 6 and 7. Spoilers for "Lessons" and (very subtle!) foreshadowing for various season 7 events.

Althanea was hanging up the coven’s laundry to dry when the Goddess spoke to her.

_Are you just going to harbor the girl like this, teach her to enhance her powers as if nothing ever happened?_

Althanea continued hanging up the clothing. “We’re providing the same aid we would provide to any who would come to us for help, Mother. Our oaths demand no less of us. Would you have us be forsworn?”

_She tried to destroy your world, My child._

“I am aware of Miss Rosenberg’s history,” Althanea said, putting an empty basket into another and pulling a full basket closer to herself.

_And yet you do nothing?_

“What would You have me do? Kill the girl?”

_It is not unthinkable. She is a danger to your world. _

“There is nothing in this world which is not a danger to it.” She picked up a white garment—one of the younger witches’ camisoles. _I could wrap this cloth around a mortal’s neck and kill her with it. Or she can use it to protect her skin from the sun. The balance is fragile, delicate. Do I really need to tell You this, Mother?_

_Of course not._

“Good,” Althanea said, hanging up the camisole.

_But if you wished to kill such a mortal, there are more effective means at your disposal than a young girl’s undershirt._

“I don’t want to kill her. Nor Willow Rosenberg. There will be no killing of any sort today. Understand?”

_Why do you speak aloud to Me? If you continue like this, someone will think you touched._

“What will they do to me then, Mother, burn me as a witch?” She did her best to project her impatience into the Otherworld. _I do need to finish this laundry before the sun sets._

_I do not understand you, daughter. An Olympian and a daughter of Hecate, and yet you choose to do laundry?_

You have aptly demonstrated on so many occasions that You do not understand me, Mother, that the sentiment hardly requires repeating. And yet I have made my choice. Even a Goddess of Olympus cannot deny me that_ right. _She paused, and turned her eyesight to the rising moon in the east. _This is not like You, Mother, to worry over a single mortal, no matter how powerful._

Osiris fears her.

Osiris fears all that He cannot understand, Althanea chided._ I have never known You to be so narrow-minded, or to fear the darkness. You thrive upon it._

What if He is right? asked Hecate. _She has the power to upset your precious equilibrium. In truth, she has already done so. Now you are teaching her to be stronger than ever._

Althanea sighed as she put up the final piece of laundry and stacked the last basket. _Do You know what is the trouble with the gods, Mother? They have no need for faith. All shall be as it shall be. It is only for each of us to play her own small role. If Your rôle is to move against Willow Rosenberg, so mote it be. Just don’t expect to use me to do it. Find another of Your worshippers for that._

Althanea stepped across her threshold with one look back at the rising moon. “Good night, Mother,” she said. “And blessed be.”

And somewhere in the Otherworld, a two-faced god smiled. Twice.

**Author's Note:**

> [1+ FanFiction.Net Reviews](http://www.fanfiction.net/r/718/) | [LJ/DW comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/718.html#comments)


End file.
